As electronic technique develops rapidly, portable mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet computer and the like changes people's life and way of working greatly. At present, screens of most smart phones are squared panels. As a flexible and foldable screen appears, a smart phone with a bendable screen has entered into people's life. In future, the mobile devices and wearable devices may be equipped with a flexible and foldable screen, and a user can wind directly the mobile device around his/her wrist, or even roll the mobile phone like a paper.
However, when the flexible and foldable screen is bent into a curved surface, upon touching the display screen by the user, screen region touched by a finger will become larger at a concave position of the screen while become smaller at a convex position of the screen. As a result, it is easy to touch a wrong position or touch a plurality of points simultaneously, or it is easy to occur that the mobile device will identify the touch as a screen touch of a palm instead of a screen touch of a finger or fingers, so as to trigger a corresponding operation, which may cause trouble for the user.
Thus it can be seen that there is a technical problem in the prior art that a touchable, flexible and foldable screen has a low accuracy in detection of the user's touch operation.